ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yama Khuruk
Bis Stormblood inaktiv. -- Das Management Yama Khuruk In the end, your feeling of helplessness is your best friend, savage.#!=§$ Aussehen Wenn es in dieser, unsrer, planetaren Existenz-Ebene jemals eine Verkörperung von 'unattraktiv' oder schlicht gesagt hässlich gegeben hat dann würde sie wohl vor ihrem aktuellen Nachfahren vor Scham im Boden versinken: Yama Khuruk. Schon richtig gelesen, Yama ist definitiv kein Gewinner im nächsten, alljährlichen Schönheitswettbewerb. Würde allerdings ein gegenteiliges Event jemals in Erwägung gezogen werden, dieses Grünhaar würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit den zweiten, wenn nicht sogar den ersten Platz belegen. Jahr auf Jahr. Seine Haut wirkt künstlich, wie aufgetragen und macht einen dementsprechend ledrigen, teils labbrigen Eindruck mit diversen Stellen die schlicht vom Fleisch zu hängen scheinen. Die Farbe ist noch ein Punkt den es mit Sicherheit zu bemängeln gäbe, wäre man ein modisch interessiertes Individuum. Denn der leichte Orangestich kombiniert sich hervorragend mit den grellgrünen Haaren, welche offensichtlich gefärbt wurden, zum Gesamtbild der famosen, wandelnden Karotte. Sein Gesicht wirkt beinahe normal, wären da nicht die vielen Narben, ungleichmäßig gestochenen Tattoos(?) und Hautunebenheiten. Vielleicht wäre seine Visage sogar hübsch, denkt man sich alles oben genannte mit viel Anstrengung und von Philanthropie getrieben weg. Eines kann man dem Miqo'te allerdings nicht nachhalten: Faulheit. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich das der Körper, sei er noch so unansehnlich, von seinem Geiste zu rigorosem Training animiert wird. Yama ist kein Muskelberg - aber er ist definitiv kein Schwächling. Die trainierten Muskeln wollen an vielen Stellen hervorstehen und nach Aufmerksamkeit haschen, doch wirken sie an der Oberfläche häufig unförmig, fast so als würde eine Schicht zu viel über ihnen liegen. Und so vollendet der trainierte Zustand von Herrn Karotte sein groteskes Gesamtbild wohl doch nur umso mehr. Selbst die, für diverse Fetischisten, anziehenden Punkte unter seiner Rasse wirken geschunden. Sein linkes Ohr ist durch eine Kerbe an der äußeren Seite entstellt worden an dessen Rändern keine Haare mehr zu wachsen scheinen. Zwei Etagen tiefer gibt der Schweif kein besseres Bild ab. Dieser wurde wohl konstant getrimmt und irgendwann vernachlässigt, so das nun nur noch ein Teppich aus unbeugsamem Filz dort residiert. Erstaunlich unansehnlich. Und vielleicht sogar behaust von diesen und jenen parasitären Lebewesen. Entsprechend dessen mufft diese Gestalt natürlich auch von Zeit zu Zeit. Sehr. In seiner Gegenwart füllt sich die Luft nicht unselten mit faul stinkendem, kränklich-süßem Duft welcher häufig von einer strengen Alkoholfahne begleitet wird. Die gelben Augen Yamas scheinen schon vor einiger Zeit den letzten Funken Lebenslust verloren zu haben. Diese wirken häufig falsch, trübe und erloschen - wobei sich die Augenlider gerne ein kleines bisschen schützend zur Hälfte über die Pupillen legen. Überhaupt macht das sechshundertsiebte, neuerdings eorzäische, wandelnde Gemüse nicht unbedingt den Eindruck als würde es noch viel von dieser Welt erwarten oder gar selbst hineintragen. Seine größten Siege am Tage scheinen in der Regel in einer (oder zehn) leeren Rotweinflaschen und dem Fakt zu liegen das er noch nicht vom nächstbesten Eorzear gelyncht wurde. Alles in allem wirkt dieser Miqo'te wohl einfach hässlich, muffig, falsch und lustlos. Besitz Im Prinzip trägt diese Gestalt nicht mehr mit sich herum als nötig. Hier reichen zwei kleine, unscheinbare Gürteltaschen, ein paar aus Leder geformte Beutelchen und die Hosentaschen. Bloß einen rostigen, größtenteils unbrauchbaren Speer trägt er offen am Rücken. Die Klinge an dessen Spitze hat dabei wohl bereits diverse Holzschäfte in's Jenseits begleitet, nur um selbst ein ähnlich gnädiges Schicksal verwehrt zu bekommen. Beutel, Gürtel- und Hosentaschen: *Eine ausreichende Menge Gil. *Viele alte und einst wohl selbstgefertigte Armbänder. *Alkohol in täglich veränderbaren Formen und Farben. *Das Buch "der vielen Wahrheiten." *Ein paar klimpernde Muscheln. *Diverse, stets reine Mullbinden. *Ein Stift Zeichenkohle. *Fusseln an denen Kleinkinder womöglich ersticken könnten. *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Verhalten *Im Umgang mit anderen ziemlich träge, wenn nicht zu sagen faul. *Mal mit etwas Rückhalt zur Hilfsbereitschaft bewegt... *Und dann wieder ein offensichtlich schadenfroher Mistkerl. *Isst nichts was laufen, kriechen oder fliegen kann. *Ernährt sich dementsprechend hauptsächlich von Obst, Gemüse und Fisch. *Kann Verniedlichungen nicht ausstehen. *Vermutlich kann er sowieso fast nichts ausstehen. *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Fähigkeiten *Stinkt. Ist das eine Fähigkeit? Wenn nicht, dann ist es jetzt eine. *Säuft auch Bären unter den Tisch. *Hat Muskeln. Keine Ahnung was er damit macht. *Vermutlich irgendwas mit Äther, oder so? *Kann angeln! *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Sonstiges Galerie